BeBop Goodbye
by YukitoK
Summary: Alternate ending to Cowboy BeBop. Spike and Vicious have both survived their encounter, but the cowboy is in bad shape and Vicious is out for his blood. Can he survive? ED AND EIN RETURN!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Bebop Goodbye

Author: Yukito

Rating: pg-13 swearing, blood, all things that surround Vicious.

Summary: Alternate ending to Cowboy BeBop. Spike and Vicious have both survived their encounter, but the cowboy is in bad shape and Vicious is out for his blood. Ed and Ein RETURN to help cover Spike's tracks. Can the prey survive his own mind long enough to kill Vicious, or is it all in vain.

Disclaimer: uh…yeah, only WISH I owned spike…*giggle* but I don't. 

Spoilers: Uh…dunno, the end of Bebop?

****

"Bang," Spike pointed his finger at the Syndicate goons and pulled it up as if the recoil of a gun shot had just pulled his hand back. Then he fell face-first on to the steps, and felt the cold fingers of death wrap around him. 'Shit,' he thought. He watched his long, short, sad life flash before him. His brain seemed unwilling to let go of the pictures of his crew. Ed's "Bye, bye" sign painted on the deck of the BeBop was the last real thing to fade from his mind. 'Edward?' that was his last thought before oblivion took him, and her strange orange hair lingered a moment longer, then all thought escaped him.

****

Jet stepped into the lobby area, a mournful look on his face. The Syndicate had all cleared out, but Jet didn't care about that, all he could see was the tall young man collapsed on the stairs.

"Oh shit Spike."

Jet raced up the stairs and gently turned Spike over. Blood trickled down the pale face. He picked up one of the cowboy's thin wrists to feel for a pulse. He held his breath, waiting for a any sign of life.

He supported Spike's neck with his bionic arm, "Common pal," the young man's head lolled back slackly and his mouth hung slightly open, but the strange smirk was gone from it's corner.

Jet felt tears come into his eyes as he studied the wound left by Vicious' merciless sword. Of all the kids to get murdered, well damn, Spike had been a good guy. "Damn you Spike."

"uhn…" it was a painful sound, deep in Spiegel's throat, but it was a sound.

"Spike!?" Jet tipped the motionless head up to look at the still face, there was no sign of life. Had he imagined it? God he hoped not. "I'll get you to Doc."

******

A/N: That's all for now. Can anyone tell me where Spike was killed in the series? Was it Mars? And were DOES the Doctor guy live anyway? I'm really new at Cowyboy BeBop so I need some help. Thanks!

Yuki


	2. Chapter 2

The old man clucked at the appearance of the young Spiegel. Jet sat on a chair looking on anxiously, when his com clicked on it scared him out of his mind.

"Hey it's Faye. Did you find him?"

The panicked voice echoed off the white walls. Jet picked up the com and put it to his lips, "Yeah Faye, I found him."

"How is he?" the big man just stared at the com, "Jet? Jet?!"

"The Doctor says that he…" Jet struggled for the words, "He's in bad shape Faye."

"I'll be right there."

"Faye?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you even know where Doc lives?"

"Uh…no."

"Come to the west end of town, I'll wait in the street. I'll be lookin' for ya."

"Kay. Bye Jet."

"Yeah," he clicked off the com with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He waved to the Doc as he went out into the bustling streets of Mars.

This was it, he thought. He was finally gonna lose one of his brood to death. He knew Spike had pulled through some tough times before, but this…this was different. This was something deeper than flesh. The young man had survived worse that these wounds, Jet had seen him do it. This time Spike's scared and lonely heart had been torn to pieces. He had seen it when Spiegel had come back to the BeBop the last time with the news of his beloved Julia's death.

Jet had known then that it was over. Spike's body might heal, but that fragile soul of his? Well Jet just wasn't so sure about that. Not that Spike was ever one to want to be coddled, but he hadn't hidden his pain so well that Jet's paternal instincts couldn't pick them up.

Jet leaned against the wall of the Doctor's building, keeping an eye out for Faye.

****

A/N: Sorry that these chapters are rather short and that it's so depressing, but it does get a little better and I thought that little chapter is better than no chapter at all right?


End file.
